


Those Idiots

by ToasterTacoWriter



Category: Bangtan Seonyeondan - Fandom, bts
Genre: College AU, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToasterTacoWriter/pseuds/ToasterTacoWriter
Summary: A really short drabble about Vmin in college.





	Those Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Just a scene I imagined in my head. I didn't really edit this (maybe in the future I will...)
> 
> This is the Vmin in the fanfic part of my brain btw :D

"But the last time you made a plan like this..."

Taehyung warily glances at the ski mask covering Jimin's face, and gingerly fiddles with the one on his hands.

"Last time was a first time so I knew it wouldn't go smoothly! We live and we learn now put on that mask Taehyung.."

"But-"

And Jimin's ignoring him again, peaking out from behind the large pillar they were crouching behind. 'This is stupid.' Taehyung thinks to himself. Then he sighs. 'Enough is enough.'

He grabs Jimin by the collar of his white supreme sweater, pulls out the mask over his sputtering face and tosses it in a nearby waste bin. A Jimin caught off guard was easier to maneuver than a Jimin that doesn't listen. 

"What're you-Kim Taehyung-Gruuahh!-Lemme go!!!"

He's flailing, twisting and turning and watches through watery eyes as their "target" drifts further and further away.

Jimin's arms cross tightly against his chest by the time Taehyung seats him on a chair outside a convenience store. Jimin moodily stares at a tiny grey pebble on the red brick sidewalk until a black nike sneaker kicks it away. Then a vanilla ice cream cone blocks his view. He looks away and "Hmppfhh!"

"More for me then." Taehyung quips. Seating himself across his stubborn friend. He licks the new matcha/pumpkin ice-cream flavor and frowns a bit at the vanilla one...but he gobbles them both anyway! 

"Tae you're mean."

Taehyung wipes his mouth with a tissue, checking his shirt for any stains, "And why is that Jiminie?"

He looks up at Jimin pursing his lips, "Is it the ice cream? I could get you another one, it's only fifty cents."

"No not that," Jimin mutters grumpily, "..my plan."

He's staring off to the side again. Taehyung sighs. He wipes the table clean, throws the tissues in the nearby bin and stands in front of Jimin, forcing the boy to look up at him.

"Why don't we talk to Jungkookie like normal people and not get tossed in the air like pizza dough?" 

Jimin glares at him,

"That's boring!", he throws his hands in the air. At that Taehyung regrets binge-watching those Spanish soap operas: formulating cupid-esque plans, with the surprisingly determined boy in front of him ,on which couple of people to mess around with. They were curious to see how realistic the romantic parts were in those dramas. Taehyung played around with the ideas, but before he could even laugh it off and take back his words, Jimin actually believed they would execute their plans. Giving him that sparkly eyed devious grin he secretly liked, Taehyung did what he always does with Park Jimin...he followed him. It was only Taehyung's fear of Jungkook's mighty fists that brought back his sanity.

"Earth to Tae? Alien V-"

He slaps his hand on Jimin's mouth. 

"Okay, I know you're super annoyed with me right now, especially when you use terms that I hate. However, I believe I chose the lesser evil of the moral crossroads at which I found myself stuck earlier." By now, Jimin gives up struggling with Taehyung's hand, huffing with indignation instead.  
"Now that I have your attention, I broach we not meddle into the affairs of our Jungkookie's love life or any other couples' own hereafter and, verily, I pose to you an intimate question of which I mulled over constantly through all the years since I met you my adorably petulant best friend..." he bites his lip, heart-racing, whereas Jimin lifts an eyebrow, impatient. 'You live and you learn Kim Taehyung.'

"Park Jimin, will you go out with me?"

Jimin stares.

Heat creeps up on Taehyung's neck and tiny beads of sweat form on his crown as he takes his hand off of Jimin. He flinches immediately, ready to defend himself from a fight, though Jimin was never the type to physically hurt others.

Taehyung closes his eyes, and the wait scares him enough his self-defense brain shifts to autopilot,

"I mean it doesn't have to mean anything! Not like I've been in love with you for the past ten years or anything but, pfft, obviously, with that question I just asked, I am. Hahaha! You don't have to respond, really, if you don't feel the same, I'm fine with that, I mean, even when you dated Jungyeon and those other girls, I was cool because I'm happy when you're happy and I love you enough that it's forever, I mean, I'll be by your side forever as a best friend, a friend, or any label you'd wanna call me. I'm yours for- "

A rough tug on his wrist propels Taehyung forward, and there are stars behind his eyelids from the sudden force. Taehyung peeks open one eye just to be sure that the soft pressure on his lips is real. The touch, however, is fleeting, Taehyung blinks and its gone. He feels his eyes watering though, seeing Jimin's blushing face and the determination in his gentle brown eyes sparks something inside him,

"You talk too much."  
Jimin whispers, wiping the tears falling from Taehyung's eyes, he chuckles softly, "And why are you crying?"

Taehyung can't help it, he starts bawling like a child,   
"'Cus-hic!- it- hic!- seems like- fff- you love me."   
Jimin laughs, pulls him into a hug, "It's because I do love you, Tae Tae! You dummy."

Taehyung mumbles trying to calm his rapid heartbeat, "You're a dummy too Jiminie!" 

Jimin pouts playfully, squeezes Taehyungs tear-stained cheeks, "I'm not the one confessing in front of a convenience store."

The two boys bicker as they walk back to school. Jungkook sees them from afar, ready to greet them after a whole day of not seeing them (weird), but he stops in his tracks. They seemed to walk shoulder to shoulder, closer than the usual closeness they display on a daily basis; there is a rosy tinge on Jimin's cheeks and Taehyung's wide boxy grin seems extra bright. Taehyung catches his eye, waves with his right hand forming a thumbs up. Jimin mouths a "What" and sees him too, immediately hiding behind Taehyung who mouths "He's mine now lol".

'Ah, finally,' Jungkook shakes his head in amusement, "Took them long enough, those idiots."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!🎄
> 
> Please leave a comment! I would love to hear your thoughts on my writing. 💕😊
> 
> #WriterInProgress


End file.
